Angel Darley
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: After losing her brother. Angel feels she caused the accident. Her dad is always trying to protect her. But being Billy Darley's daughter comes at a price. This is the story of Angel Darley. Contains abuse.


**Angel Darley**

I was stood there as my brother Damon Played with me in the streets, we were so happy together. Me and Damon had always been close seems there is only two years between us. I was eleven years old while Damon was 13. He had et black hair and bright blue eyes that looked meancing just like our dads. Billy Darkey, Bostons ganglord was our dad. He was never a bad dad. He told us that he would try to be the best dad he could be to us, seem our grandad Bones was a bad father to him and Uncle Joe. Me. Well I best tell you who I am. My name is Angel Marie Darley, and I am the Daughter to Billy and Maxxie Darley. I am short 5 ft. I hair blonde hair and Blue eyes.

The day the first nightmare happen was the last day i would hang out with m brother on the streets. I was so stupid walking out infront of the oncoming car. Damon had saved me, pushed me out of the way. He was lifeless when i got up. His corpse just laying there in the road, the red blood that was around his head, his eyes wide open with no emotions. He was gone.

I had killed my brother and I was the meant to be dead, not him. It was all my fault. I caused his death. I shakely got my phone out o my pocket and dialed Dad's number.

"What's up Baby girl?" I heard him say.

I broke down. "Dad he's dead. Damon's...Dead and it's all my fault." I said in an uneven voice. I was shaking so bad.

"Ok i'm coming to get ya Angel just stay there." He repiled. He hung up and I dropped to the floor as my legs gave way. I was sat on the path trying to look anywhere but at Damon. I heard Dad's engine rumble door the street, I saw as it came into site and stopped nearby. Dad and Bodie got out the car. Dad's eyes showed nothing but anger. Was he going to hit me or beat me for Damon's death? I saw Bodie on the phone getting the albulance.

Dad walked towards me. My body shaking bad. I was scared of him.

He had a shaved head and a goatie and Ice blue eyes. Tattoo's shaked up his neck and wrapped round his arms. I stepped back away for him and his face looked confused.

"Angel. Come here i'm not going to hurt you darling." Dad said with his arms out to me.

"It's all my fault Dad... It's all my fault." I said as a sobbed escaped my mouth.

Dad moved towards me and took me in his arms.

"Shh. It's not your fault. It was an accident. Ok it's not your fault. Nobody is going to blame you for what happened today. Come on." He said as he picked me up. I buried my face in is chest and held on tight to his top. I could hear the albulance come round the corner. I watched unable to turn my head as the took Damon away in a body bag.

"Angel go to Bodie." Dad said bringing me back to reality. I held on tighter to Dad's top.

"NO. Dad please." I begged. Yeah I loved Bodie like he was actually family but I just wanted my Dad to hold me and tell me it was going to be alright.

"Ok Baby Girl." Dad said. He told Bodie to drive while he sat with me in the back. I sat on his lap with my head on his chest as tears ran down my face.

"Mum's gonna hate me." I said almost bearable to hear. My mum Maxxie Darley was a few years younger than Dad. She has black hair and green eyes.

"No she won't. She loves ya. I told ya Darling it not your fault." Dad repiled.

"But i was in the road and Damon saved me. I WISH I WAS DEA...

"STOP IT NOW ANGEL!" He yelled. I shock even more I thougt he would hurt me, that i would see the Billy Darley that he had tried so hard not to be around me. The ganglord not my father.

"I'm sorry darling. I ust dont want you talking like that. I wont ever blame you and nor will your mum ok." Dad said and I nodded at him. We pulled up at the house and I got out the car. I stay close to Dad as we walked up the stairs to our house which used to belong to Nick and Jane Hume ( My grandparents.)

As we entered the living room i held dad's hand as a reaction.

What would she think of me?

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON !


End file.
